YOUKO KURAMA & BOTAN
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Botan is spending a few days at Genkai's and decides to go for a walk. She comes across a waterfall. She goes for a swim, unaware that Youko Kurama is on his way to the same area.


YOUKO KURAMA & BOTAN

By: Panther

Pairing: Youko & Botan

Summary: Botan is spending a few days at Genkai's and decides to go for a walk. She comes across a waterfall. She goes for a swim, unaware that Youko Kurama is on his way to the same area.

A/n: Don't own

Genkai's Temple, mid-day.

Botan was just waking up, she had been told to come here in the middle of the night, from the night before. Koenma had said that a demon had escaped from it's holding cell and was loose, this wasn't anything unusal, but the demon that escaped was one that would attack ferry-girls. So every ferry-girl and not just her was asked to pack some clothes and go into hiding until the demon was caught again. Botan had asked how long she should stay away and Koenma told at least for a few days, of course, a few days in the spirit world was a month in the human world.

Raising up from her futon, Botan got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She came out and changed from her robe to jean shorts and a light purple tank top with a two piece bathing-suit underneath and sandles with the toe in them.

She walked out of her room and met Yukina on her way outside, she said hi to her friend and told her that she was going for a walk a swim in the ocean on her way back. Yukina nodded her head and said to be careful, Botan said she would and continued on her way down a worn path. Yukina watched her friend leave and hoped that she would be alright, she had sensed a demon's energy not far from the temple and hoped that the demon would stay were it was and not come onto the grounds.

* * *

The demon that Yukina had sensed was Kurama, who had come to the grounds to let his demon side out and run about, not having to worry about him doing anything wrong. The moment he was near the grounds, he transformed into Youko and he took off into the woods, which was like his second home. He leaped from tree branch to tree branch, then running on the ground, leaping over fallen logs and tree roots showing up through the ground, jumping onto the bamboo trees and climbing up them with his claws, then jumping from one to the other.

When he would jump from one bamboo tree to the other and land on them, the force of his landings caused the trees to bend and he would be on his feet, letting the bent bamboo tree throw him back into the trees. When he was done having his fun from bouncing from tree to tree, his claws caught into one of the bigger bamboos and twirled around it until he landed on the ground, panting.

He then turned to the tree and placed his clawed hand to it and sent some of his energy into the tree, healing the scratches he had caused. He then walked further into the woods, where he could hear rushing water with his sensitive hearing.

* * *

Botan had been walking down the path for an hour when she heard some trees in the distance groan, as though there was a big gust of wind blowing. But there was no wind from were she was standing, the trees groaned for about 30 minutes until they stopped, Botan was slightly scared so she sped up her walking, she walked for another 20 minutes when she heard the soud of rushing water. She walked towards the sound, even though it was coming from off the path, she couldn't pass up the oppertunity to see a waterfall. She loved waterfalls, they always brought her soul peace and calmed her deeply and helped her think if she ever had trouble solving thing's in her life.

She walked for 3 minutes when she saw it. The waterfall was huge, it fell from a high cliff-like wall with fern bushes on both sides and every little ledge, there was another fern and a small clutter of fern-like plants and the waterfall itself was creating a rainbow as the afternoon sun was hitting it and pool of water at the bottom. As Botan walked closer to the water, she could see all the way to the bottom, the water was so clear and clean, she could easily see and count the fish that was in the water.

_' Wow! This place is beautiful. ' _She thought as she stared at the waterfall and the bottom and instantly changed her mind about swimming in the ocean later. She took her shorts and tank top off, slipped off her sandles, pulled her blue hair out of it's pony tail and walked in the water until it was at her waist, took a deep breathe and dived in.

* * *

Youko walked through the forest following the sound of the water. He walked for nearly 30 minutes when he noticed that the forest was thinning out into a clearing, he continued to walk until he was out of the forest and was now facing a huge waterfall and a big pool of water at the bottom. He scanned the area for any threats and saw the clothes in the middle of the area near the water, he leaped over to the clothes and picked up the shirt and smelled it to see if he knew the person who was wearing the shirt.

_Sniff, Sniff __**' I know that scent. ' **_He thought as he smelled the shirt again and the sweet smell of jasimane, lavender, liliac, and peonies hit his senses. _**' Botan. ' **_ He thought again and suddenly got a mischiefious grin and dropped her shirt down and jumped into one of the tree branches closest to him and waited.

* * *

Botan swam under the water for as long as could on that one breathe and began to swim to the surface. She came to the surface and breathed in the air and wiped her hair from her eyes, not hearing the gasp of breathe that had come from the tree above her clothes.

When Youko saw her come out of the water, he was mezmerized by her beauty. He and his human side both knew she was attactive and beautiful, he would at times, when he and she would be out, even though they were with their friends, see men look her up and down with a look of lust in their eyes and at these times, it would take everything he had to not change and attack them for looking at **his** girl like they were. Yes he admitted that he loved and cared for her, but knew that it wouldn't so. He was a monster, a beast, a murderer, cold blooded and cold hearted, and yet, he loved this woman in front of him and sat there, watching her, like he always did when he was in her presence, watching and not touching her like he wanted. And if she did find someone, he would let her go, but still watching out for her and if her chosen one hurt her in any way, he would kill the man, demon, or spirit with his bare hands.

Botan took another deep breathe and dived under the water again. Youko watched her swim under the water from his spot, he had planned on scaring her when she came out of the water, but changed his mind and decided to watch over her, in case a demon decided to attack the ' lonesome ' ferry-girl.

As Botan swam, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and it wasn't by the fish either, which seemed to have disappeared from her and Youko's view from above her, which he thought was odd and became more alert and scanned the water around and further away from Botan, who decided to come up to the surface and swim back to the shore when she felt a tug on her feet and heard a splash, she looked over and saw the water rippling near her and felt another tug, this one brought her under and frightened her, she went to swim again when the next tug brought her completely down and away from the shore.

She tried her best not to scream and to get back to the surface, but whatever had a hold of her was more stronger then she was. She turned her head and saw a water-snake demon, ( it was the size of the ananconda on the first Ananconda movie ) and it had her ankles in it's jaws and was dragging her further down in the water and she couldn't hold her breathe any longer, she finally let her mouth open and water rushed in. Before she blacked out, she saw a flash of white and silver and then nothing.

* * *

Youko had jumped into the water when he saw that a water-snake demon was very close to Botan as she was swimming towards the shore and when he swam towards the snake, he saw that it had Botan in it's jaws and that she was fighting to get back to the surface, he swam as fast as he could when he was close enough to attack the snake, Botan finally let out the breathe that she was holding and passed out. Seeing this, Youko quickly pulled out his rose whip and sliced the snake into pieces, he quickly pulled the dead snake's head apart at the bone and freed Botan's ankles. He then wrapped his arm around her and swam towards the surface, taking in gulps of air as he swam towards the shore, when he got there he gently laid her down and listened for a heart beat, there wasn't one and she wasn't breatheing.

He placed his hands to her chest and pressed down a few times and then breathed air into her lungs, he did this for what seemed like forever, but it was only 30 minutes, until Botan coughed up the water that was in her lungs and he turned her over, she coughed up more water and breathed in air.

It was nighttime now and it was a little cold, so Youko took off his tunic and wrapped it around her, picked her and her clothes and sandles up and ran as fast as he could, which was the same speed as Hiei, back to Genkai's temple. When he got there, everything was dark, he couldn't smell Genkai or Yukina in the temple, he went in and found Botan's room. He walked in and gently placed her down on her bed, he then looked at her feet and saw that they were still bleeding, he moved to the end of her bed and picked up her right foot first and licked at her wounds, healing them and stopping the blood from seeping out of the teeth marks, which had disappeared. He gently put her foot down and went to her left, repeating what he did to the right.

He placed her left foot down as gently as he had done her right and was about to leave, when he stopped and looked at her sleeping face and gave in to the desire to touch her face. He bent down and gently gave her a kiss to her fore-head, he then moved away and gently kissed her on her lips and was surprised when she returned it.

He pulled back and saw her purple eyes staring back at him, " Thank you Kurama. " She said softly.

" Your welcome. Now get some rest. " He replied in the same tone and turned to leave, when she grabbed his clawed hand, stopping him. He turned back around to her with questioned golden eyes.

" Stay. " Was all she said.

He looked unsure and against his better judgement, nodded his head and sat beside her bed and held her hand. She tugged again on his hand and knew that she wanted him to stay with her in her bed, even though he knew it was a bad idea, he stood up and crawled in on the other side of her bed and she wrapped her arms around him and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, keeping her warm and safe from all around her.

When he was sure that she was asleep for good this time, he whispered, " I love you Botan and I'll never let anything hurt you again. " And with that, he placed another kiss to her fore-head and went to sleep.

When she was sure that he was asleep, she whispered back, " And I love you, my brave fox and nothing could ever hurt me as long as I'm with you. " And with that, she placed a soft kiss to his lips and went back to sleep, safe and sound in her lover's arms.

**The end**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**And I'm baaacck! :D**

**Panther out.**


End file.
